


Bath of Emotion

by timetobegin



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M, bath chronicles, pedrazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetobegin/pseuds/timetobegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Guys, please don’t make us do this."</p>
<p>Anon prompt: Ben and Bea make Pedro and Balth film a vlog in the bath. Post or pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath of Emotion

"Guys, please don’t make us do this."

Balthazar was already sitting _really_ quietly in the tub, staring at the bottom, but Pedro flat out refused.

"No no no, turnabout’s fair play. This is for Team Love Monkeys or whatever the hell you called yourselves—"

"Gods, Ben." Pedro rolled his eyes. "Love Gods. And I think that worked out pretty well for the two of you, so—"

"Nope, we got together on our own, no thanks to you, and we still get payback for you manipulating us. And it’s for your own good." Bea smirked. "Sound familiar?"

"You two’ve been on edge for weeks now. Everyone wants that to stop so things can sort of return to normal around here."

They both pointed at the bath and said, “In.” For once, Pedro wished he’d been wrong about how perfect they were together.

"We’ll leave you two alone with the camera."

"It’s therapeutic."

The bathroom door was almost all the way closed when Bea stuck her head back in. “Balthazar?”

He looked up.

"Hero and I have forgiven Pedro. You should too."

An awkward silence followed the click of the door shutting.

"How much do you want to bet they’re hovering outside, eavesdropping on us?" Pedro tried with a smile. But Bathly’s gaze had returned to the floor.

Pedro sighed. “Look, I know I fucked up, okay? I said I was sorry. I’m not incredible like you, I’m not actually that much of an all around great guy.” He glanced over at Balthazar, who still wasn’t looking at him. “Please, Balthy, just say something. Nothing you can say could be worse than what I’ve been saying to myself, and I miss my best friend.” He was begging, and that was perfectly okay with him.

"I was almost going to ask Ursula to take down the Ode," Balthazar said quietly.

Random topic, but Pedro would take what he could get. “I guess that’s fair. The subject matter is a bit outdated.”

"That’s not even it, not entirely. I meant the whole thing, you know? And you just thought it was funny."

"Nah, I didn’t, I really did like it. But I couldn’t say it was touching or anything, that would be weird. At least online."

"Have to keep up appearances." His gaze returned to the floor.

“That’s not—”

“And then you had to go and be a insensitive, sexist dick to Hero, and I don’t know, I thought you were better than that. All of it.”

Pedro was completely taken aback. Balthazar wasn’t shouting, but Pedro had never seen him this... disappointed. Angry, even. His self image had taken a beating recently, but it was nothing compared to this. He ran his hands through his hair. “Look, I don’t know how I can redeem myself, but can’t you see I’m trying? I’m trying to be the person people used to see me as. I know that when it really mattered, I wasn’t. But I’m trying, I really am, but I could use the help of the mighty Balthazar.”

Balthazar cracked a smile and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, but no more calling songs I write about you ‘hilarious’.”

For some reason, Pedro’s heart beat a little faster. “What, you planning on writing more songs about me?”

“To be honest, I don’t think I could stop.”

His eyes were so open and hopeful and hopeless. Slowly, Pedro slid his hand into Balthy’s and entwined their fingers. It was incredibly intimate and he could feel his innards lurch and his face heat up, but it still felt right. And the look on Balthazar’s face was more right than anything.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They somehow managed to stand without letting go of one another. However, they couldn’t sneak out without attracting the notice of Bea and Ben.

The gloating was only bearable because Pedro had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just doing all of the uploading tonight. I clearly just like the look of my own fic. Comments and critiques are next to godliness, so you should do it.


End file.
